


The Chill of the Night

by Celes_DRG



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celes_DRG/pseuds/Celes_DRG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human kids get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame it on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.
> 
> Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human kids get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years.
> 
> Warnings: Language for this chapter.
> 
> Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and many more.
> 
> Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

Axel's POV

I couldn't wait for that night to come. If you couldn't have guessed so far: Halloween had always been my favorite holiday, got it memorized? Since we were _a bit_ old for costumes and the _Trick or Treat_ -stuff we decided on doing something special that year. Well, more like my brother and I decided without asking the others' opinion about it, because my best friend wouldn't even come with us.

My brother and I waited at the Central Station for our buddies to arrive, leaning against the wall. Reno looked stunning like usual in his form-fitting dark jeans, white zipped-up shirt and leather jacket. The last rays of the setting sun painted his generally vibrant hair blood-red. My twin's beautiful aqua orbs kept on scanning the nearby area for our friends. As he sighed I had to fight the urge to march up to him and cuddle him.  
"Daaaaamn~ Where the Hell are they already, yo?" He groaned in frustration.  
I shrugged:  
"Maybe they're late because of Aeon. You know how slow she is."  
Reno burst into chuckling:  
"Or Annie is tryin' to fish Dem off of a lamp post, because he got scared." That made me laugh, too. Imagining the scene was hilarious. And the funny thing is that it could _actually_ happen.  
"There you are!" A familiar voice called.  
Demyx was waving at us:  
"Hiya, sorry for being late!" He ran up to us panting.  
"Where have you been?"  
"At home. You know how my bro, Luxord is."  
"Yeah, bossy 'n' bitchy, yo. Don't stay out laaaateee~ Yer missin' da teeeeaaaa~"Reno mimicked it in a high-pitched female voice. We both burst into laughing at that.  
Demyx seemed to be annoyed though:  
"Luxord doesn't even talk that way."  
"Aye, aye, no need to bite my ass off, yo." My twin waved dismissively.  
"Sorry we're late!" Two female voices called in unison.  
"Annie, Aeon!" Dem waved back at them.

Even if it's funny, we were good friends with the other twins of our class: Anniexo and Aeonin. Both of them with short, flip-out bright royal blue hair and sea-green eyes. Despite their looks they were polar opposites. Aeon, the a real lady: petite, polite and pretty, flashing her sweet smile all the time. Poorly she was very sickly since their birth and a lot slower than the most of us. Annie on the other hand, a real tomboy, cocky, loudmouth and full of energy, just like me. She got into trouble a lot because of fighting. She beat the living crap out of guys double my size, too. Sometimes it left us wondering how in the friggin' Hell could two such opposites be related.

They walked up to us hand-in-hand, Annie dragging her sister up the road.  
"Why the holy fuck did we have to meet at such a high place?! You fucking _know_ how slow Aeo' is!" Annie yelled, looking utterly pissed.  
"Well, it's still the closest place to your home." Reno explained and pushed himself away from the wall gracefully. I did the same.  
"So what's the plan?" Aeon asked still out of breath.  
"We thought about an ol' fashioned daring game" I flashed my smile at them and heard Demyx swallowing hard. _Nyahaha._  
"What kind of game is that supposed to be?" The mentioned mullet-head asked trying his best to keep his voice and limbs calm.  
"The Haunted Mansion" My brother started smirking. "is our next destination."  
Hearing the area's name my best friend paled.

Demyx' POV

Not much later we arrived to the worst hellhole of our hometown, known as the Haunted Mansion. At first glance it looked like a beautiful old villa which could serve as a museum and tourist attraction, but... frankly to say no one dared to walk in from our town yet. At least I heard so.

As I stared up at the huge forged iron gates a chill ran down my spine. Thank goodness they were locked, so there was no way we were getting in, I thought so for a few seconds when I saw the redheaded demons climbing up on them. _Oh, noes~!  
_ "Come on, chickens, let's get there already!" Reno called after us as they landed with a small thud. Damn, they could climb fast like panthers. I sighed, preparing for the worst and did the same as well. Annie lifted Aeon on her back and joined me on the other part of the gate.  
"Reno, you're crazy, you know that right?" I called after the smaller redhead by jumping off of the top. Thank goodness we all were – except for Aeonin of course – good at P.E.  
Axel flashed his cocky smirk at me:  
"What's wrong, Demdem? 'fraid?" He walked up to me and lazily swung an arm around my shoulders:  
"You know what they say: when the moon shines bright, ghosts and every evil spirits of this haunted mansion come out, feeding on the living who _daaaaare_ to disturb the peace of this place~" And he started laughing the way he could put the Great Devil in shame. Okay, no need to deny: I nearly creamed my pants at that point:  
"Then why the Hell are we going?!" Damn, I _hated_ Halloween! Damn redheads always made sure to creep me totally out.  
Reno nudged me:  
"Chill, Dem, he's only joking."  
The other redhead smirked at me:  
"Naaawwww, are you chickened out already? Good, that's the Halloween spirit we need!" He turned to our ladies:  
"Hey, girls, you coming?"  
Annie had just managed to climb off of the gates and put her sister down:  
"How many times do I have to say, slow down for Aeo?!" She yelled clearly pissed.  
Her sister only smiled kindly and hold her hand squeezing it reassuringly:  
"It's okay, Annie."  
Somehow I couldn't fight that damn feeling off that we were being watched. It didn't make things easier, either. _Why me?!_ I looked up at a window and shoot me: I saw something - or someone – moving there. _Please, tell me I'm only imagining things_ , I mentally pleaded.

My best friend stared up at the mansion with a happy childish awe:  
"The perfect place for this year's holiday."  
Damn, I saw the curtain move again. We couldn't go in there! I had to drag the others somehow away, even if they wouldn't believe me:  
"M-maybe we should go." Damn, I stuttered.  
Those mean redheaded devils immediately grabbed me from both sides.  
"Aww, come on, Demmy~ Come on in~" Reno hugged me from the right, making catcalls.  
"Yup, where's the fun in leaving so soon?" The other flamehead called from my left chuckling lightly.  
"I have a bad feeling about this place, guys."  
"You always do when it's about creepy places, because you're such a little baby girl~" Axel chuckled by ruffling my hair and placed a huge smooching kiss on my cheek.  
Annie walked up to me smiled at me kindly:  
"Don't worry, as long as we stay together we'll be fine."  
"Dun' worry, I'll go in first." Axel announced by cracking the huge time-worn wooden door of the building open. All eyes were locked on him. He suddenly... stiffened and started shaking badly, then turned back to us with a terrified expression.  
"I-i-i-i-i-it's..." He started, but no more words slipped through his trembling lips.  
"W-w-w-w-what is it!?" _Oh, shit!_ My mind started swirling. What the hell could be in there which scared him so? Skeletons and stabbed rotting bodies covering the floor, blood on the walls? Rats? _Just what the hell!?  
_ Suddenly his horrified face turned into a creepy grin:  
"Completely empty!" And burst into laughing again. Guess because of my face. That dork. I nearly shit my pants!  
Annie sighed in annoyance and kicked the redhead in the ass making him pass the door and followed inside:  
"Asshole."  
Her sister followed her closely, while Reno was busy with wrapping his arm securely around mine and dragging me inside. I felt like crying. _Fuuuuuck, this isn't my day!_

Zexion's POV

Resting felt just fine. For once in the past damn month I had a pleasant sleep. I stretched by climbing out of my coffin, sighing contently by listening to the delicious popping sounds my shoulders and backside produced. Weirdly enough I couldn't sense anyone being awake. Not like it bothered me. On the contrary, actually. I enjoyed the silence.

I closed my coffin securely, then left the room. My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. As I reached the hall unknown voices hit my ears:  
"Aww, come on, Demmy~ Come on in~"  
I peeked out carefully from behind the curtains seeing five young people approaching our home: two redheaded boys, an other boy with blond and two young girls with blue hair. _Humans... What are they doing here?_ The redheaded brothers seemed to enjoy scaring the tall lanky one. Damn, they were so noisy. I was afraid they would wake the others up, which would mean their end. _Go away, please_ , I was begging mentally to them. To my biggest surprise – or horror – the blond guy spotted me. _Damn._ I slightly moved away, but he still kept on staring at me in shock. A moment later I heard the door cracking open and their footsteps a bit later. The redhead with the huge spikes waltzed around taking his surroundings in eagerly, laughing lightly.

As silently and carefully I could flew to the top of the stairs and tried to blend into the shadows, keeping an eye on them. _Stay quiet and leave._ The blond boy looked up and to my biggest surprise saw me again immediately. He looked at me with pure shock written over his soft features, his sea-green eyes widening:  
"Guys, we can't stay."  
The other redhead looked at him annoyed:  
"Aww, come on, Demmy."  
His twin brother smirked at him:  
"What's wrong? Got scared of your shadow again?" At that point the guy, newly known as 'Demmy', pouted:  
"I keep thinking I see someone watching us."  
"Don't be silly. No one has lived here for years." The redhead with the ponytail spoke up shaking his head in disbelief.  
"You're imagining things again."  
The redheads' remarks only pissed 'Demmy' off, and looked away examining some of the paintings on the wall he was facing:  
"I know what I saw."  
The others only waved at him and walked off. _Oh, no. Go away, pretty please._  
By realizing his friends' leave the blond froze in shock and started to scan the area rapidly with wide eyes:  
"G-guys!?"

That was the right time to make my move and ask him to tell his friends to leave. And the right opportunity to examine him a bit more. He really was damn tall and skinny as well. And that nice scent he carried... Damn, so cute, too. I wanted to see him smile. ...wait, I wasn't supposed to think about it, was I? Still... those sea-green orbs... I could get lost in those ones' depth. _Wait, Zexion, focus, your main purpose at the moment is warning him and making him – along with his noisy company – leave! He would probably never come back anyway._

Anniexo's POV

Damn, those redheads just couldn't stop, could they? It wasn't enough that they dragged Aeon, who clearly wasn't feeling too well, up the Central fucking Station of all, then all the way down to this damn mansion, made us climb a frigging huge gate, now exploring this effin' place so lightly, too. And let's not forget about poor Demyx, either. Due their antics I bet he creamed his undies already. Speaking of whom...  
"Hey, where's Dem?" Reno asked suddenly by turning back.  
Sis checked behind her as well, putting her index finger to her lips wondering:  
"I thought he was following me."  
Shit, great, just great. I hoped he didn't get lost though. We could look for him all night otherwise.  
"Dem! Where are you!?" Axel called after him, but got no reply, obviously. _Boys..._  
"Come on, let's head back." I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and started marching back to the hall.  
"If I find him covering in a corner..." Axel commented with clenched fists.

By each and every minute we spent in the mansion with walking, it felt eerily quiet and weird. Despite this place had been unoccupied for many-many years it still looked like someone was cleaning here. No spiderwebs, no dust, no torn-apart furniture... Nothing. Like it really was some sort of a museum. And all those dangerously beautiful paintings on the wall... This place was starting to give me of all people the creeps. Seriously. _Just what the fuck..._

Demyx' POV

_Daaaamn, they left me alone_ , I mentally whined and cursed at them. And especially because they left me in such a place! With huge creepy paintings, statues an' crap! ...and possibly with that weird stalker I'd seen before, too. That last thought made me shake with fear.  
"U-uhm..." Suddenly a soft voice called behind me. It freaked me out so bad I spun around, lost my balance and fell miserably on my butt. _Owie._

A short silver-haired boy who seemed to be my age stood there facing me wearing casual black dress pants and white shirt. He watched me carefully and curiously with his bright sky-blue eyes. Or eye... Due his long bangs on the right side of his face I couldn't see his right eye. Looking at him I blushed a bit. He was somehow eerily beautiful, or so to say. I couldn't quite grab the word to describe him.  
He raised his hands in a defensive motion:  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was really so soft and comforting.  
"Y-you..." Damn, I was stuttering. I took a deep breath to find my voice:  
"I knew I saw someone."  
The boy looked down... hm, how to say... looking embarrassed? He twirled some of his long bangs which covered the right part of his face behind his ear gently:  
"You must have sharp eyes if you could notice me just like that." Was that supposed to be a compliment? But wait for a damn minute: if the boy lived here, that meant we had committed trespassing by climbing the gates and bouncing in:  
"I told them we shouldn't had come here."  
The boy just nodded in response, making his bangs immediately fall back into his pretty face:  
"Just what I wanted to tell you. You have to leave this place as soon as possible." He warned, suddenly dead serious. I nodded in agreement with him:  
"I need to find my friends first."

Speak of the devil, I heard their footsteps echoing.  
"Dem! Here you are!" Axel ran up to me, with his twin following in tow. He shot his gaze at the mansion's mysterious occupant and shrieked:  
"Aww, no fair! We found this place sooner!" So he seriously thought the boy was a Halloween-crazed teen who tried to claim our new haunt.  
The silver-haired one only sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose:  
"I could argue about that, but nevermind. You have to get out of here immediately."  
Axel frowned at his serious expression:  
"What the hell, midget? No way in hell are we letting you-" But my friend was interrupted:  
"Please, I have no time to explain!" The boy was practically begging.  
I had to help him with that, before we all would get in trouble:  
"Guess this is that person I said I saw." I shook my head. "We have to go. Where are the girls?"  
"They'll catch up. You know how slow Aeo is." At least Reno seemed to understand the situation. Good. But his twin insisted folding his arms in front of his chest staring at the short boy annoyed:  
"Great. And why if I may ask?"  
"Just get the girls and le-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and started sniffing. A silent curse escaped his pale lips and darted his vision to the front door.

A tall guy with broad shoulders stood in the way. How had he got there so silently and suddenly, I had not the slightest clue. He had long, black dreadlocks and sideburns. His piercing purple eyes gleamed weird as he smirked:  
"What the hell. Who ordered dinner for us?" That made my stomach drop and started to shake with fear:  
"Dinner?"  
Suddenly Annie run in with her sister on her back, stopping next to the petite boy:  
"Who's the shorty an' fuzzy?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at the strangers. Funnily enough she was the same height with the guy whom she just called 'shorty'. That seemed to tick the boy off, too, who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again.  
He looked up at Annie and whispered to her:  
"Just get out of here. Quickly. I'll try to hold them back."

A soft giggle turned our attention to the top of the stairs: a girl about our age was sitting on the balustrade smirking at us and wobbled her long legs so innocently like a child. Her shoulder-length blond hair had two symmetric strands standing up like antennas of some sort of an ant. I didn't like her. At all. I disliked that hungry predator glint in her emerald eyes especially. She licked her perfect lips staring at us:  
"I thought I smelled fresh blood." Okay, I was officially crept out.  
Axel quirked a tiny eyebrow at her:  
"Goth girl is here, too? No fair, they ruined our Halloween Party Palace!" I mentally face-palmed as my best friend kept on complaining. Was I the only one among us who _actually_ realized what kind of situation we were in?

Anniexo put her sister down and marched up to the tall guy in the doorway. That crept me out. I didn't want to see her getting hurt.  
"Annie, don't!" I yelled after her, but she just stood there crossing her arms in front of her chest, dead-glaring the black haired man:  
"Move it, fuzz-ball."  
Reno burst into laughing showing thumb-up for her:  
"Shows she has more balls than anyone else here, yo!"  
The huge guy just kept on towering her and smirking at her revealing sharp fangs:  
"Daring, aren't you." To my biggest horror my she-buddy didn't even budge or flinch, instead of that she tried to get on her tiptoes and poke his fangs.

I heard clothes fluttering next to me. I turned to my right and saw no one else than the blond girl grinning at me and caressing my face with her sharp nails scrapping the skin. I yelped in surprise and jumped away. _S-she was at the top of the stairs a moment ago..._ I kept my eyes on that creature with the shape of a pretty girl, who turned his attention to my best friend. She walked behind him and wrapped her thin arms around Axel's thin waist, who clearly seemed to be upset because of the insolence.  
She purred:  
"Mmmm, Xaldy, I think I'll keep this one."  
Mr. Dreadlocks – or 'Xaldy' as the girl called him – just smirked at them and nodded:  
"Have fun with him, Larx."  
The short boy snarled at them:  
"Leave them alone!"  
'Larx' – or whatever was her name – flashed a teasing smirk at him:  
"Oooooor eeeeeelse~?" She snorted. "You're older than me, and still weaker."  
Annie still kept on getting on her tiptoes to reach 'Xaldy''s teeth:  
"Hey, lemme see them better! You're too tall!"  
The giant bent down and scraped her neck with his fangs:  
"Better?"  
Thank goodness my friend stepped away, but only to be able to examine – and poke – those fangs in eye-level happily. _We're all dead..._

The blond girl, eager to tease the silver haired boy, slipped her hands below the redhead's shirt feeling him up and purring in the process. Axel flinched and pushed her roughly away yelping:  
"Fuck, your hands are cold!"  
'Larx' seemed to be offended by the act, but shrugged it off immediately, smirking seductively at my redheaded pal:  
"Right. For 200 years." Her grin grew wider and her eyes started to glow in a dangerous green tone. _V-vampires.. How in the hell could such creatures really exist- ...wait, they could._ Even if it was already too late, my friend seemed to register how serious the situation was and moved closer to us. He whispered in his brother's ear:  
"Get Aeon and run. As fast as you can."

Reno nodded and lifted the tiny girl on his back and sped off for the door. 'Larx' giggled like a maniac and stopped in front of them with inhuman speed:  
"Aww, leaving already~?"  
The redhead jumped from shock, nearly dropping Aeon. Her sister immediately ran up to them ready to kick the blondie to pieces, but she moved out of the hits with ease giggling. 'Larx' dodged the last kick and sped to the blunette's side, scraping her neck with her fangs hard enough to draw blood. _Oh, no..._

Anniexo's POV

Damn bitch, so their damn fangs were real! The realization made me jump away from her and hold my neck in disgust.  
"Mmm, you taste nice, lass." She commented licking her lips.  
Axel ran up to us with Dem and stood in front of us protectively:  
"Reno, Annie, Dem, run."  
The blond shook his head in fear:  
"We can't. We're trapped."

Damn it. Somehow we had to distract them with Ax, so sis and the others could escape. I had to think about a plan.  
"Let's play a game." The fuzzy spoke up suddenly. Somehow I didn't think either of us would enjoy that 'game' and their impossible rules which came with it.  
"If you manage to get away from us, you're free." _Talk about impossible...  
_ Axel raised a brow at him shaking slightly:  
"And if we don't?"  
Fuzzy licked his lips in response:  
"I have starved for so long." _Fucking shiiit..._ Since there was no point in refusing the game, we could as well participate. Sis couldn't get away from all of them. I had no damn clue about just how strong and fast the tall guy was, but... I had to try something. I marched up to him to hold his arm which earned me a thick raised brow from him. I looked at Aeon, signaling her to move with our friends. She got the message and nodded.

Reno's POV

Damn it all, I didn't like where this was going at all, yo! How the fuck could we escape vampires, if that petite girl just sped me off, _me_ of all people, the fastest runner of the school with damn ease, yo!?  
Aeon leaned closer to my ear whispering:  
"We have to run now. Someone has to distract the girl." That could work, since the small silverette didn't look like he was gonna eat us up. Hmm, we needed a bait for Lady Dash-a-Lot. We both looked at my brother in unison. _I'm so sorry, Axey..._

As my twin noticed the eyes being cast at him, he paled:  
"Oh, shit." He nodded within a second though. I didn't want to be separated from him, but it was for the best for now. Aeon couldn't run, so with a vamp witch in our heels we wouldn't last long.

I held Aeonin securely on my back and sped off. Demyx followed me immediately. _Brother, please, be okay._

Anniexo's POV

Thank goodness. Sis was safe with Reno and Dem. I really hoped no other fangbrains would live at this fucked-up place. That left us alone with the fuzzy, the shorty and the bitch. What a trio. The midget didn't seem to have the mood to play along, so I assumed he was safe. Axel was breathing rapidly, obviously scared as fuck, being left for that blond weirdo of a she-beast.

Fuzzy cracked his neck:  
"Well, then... Let's start. Three..."  
A creepy smirk crept it's way on the girl's face:  
"Two..."  
Axel sped off as fast as he could screaming:  
"Fuck!"  
Fuzzy was grinning, too:  
"One..."  
The girl, giggling like a maniac, sped off after Axel:  
"Go!"

I looked around. The shorty was nowhere to be seen. I really hoped he hadn't gone after my sister to drain them, or else he was as good as dead. The fuzzy started dashing, too, dragging me along, since I was still clinging into his arm. This wasn't good. At all.

Xaldin's POV

Just what the hell? The little one couldn't or didn't want to run like a scared deer? Or more frankly to say: her dear friends. As I kept on lazily following the scent of the humans, the grip on my arm tightened. Her nails had been dug into my skin. It started to annoy me like no tomorrow. I just wanted to have fun. Playing with the others at our home was boring for centuries already. Having petite and cute humans at the mansion – even if for one night – seemed to be a good exercise and nice way of passing time.

I sighed and slammed her lightly against the wall:  
"Not even trying to get away? That's against the rules."  
The grip on my arm tightened even more. Those green orbs started to throw lightnings at me. _Feisty._  
"Only way to get them out is slowing you down!"  
"If we catch any of you, you lose. Still not wanna run?"  
She seemed to ponder about that for a moment:  
"Well, you didn't say that, did you?" Amusing.  
"I thought you were wise enough to run for it."  
Her glare got more intense. Suddenly she looked behind my back, seeing something I couldn't. I put her down and looked behind myself, letting her run off. Did she seriously think I would buy such a stupid and ancient trick?

A sadistic grin crept it's way on my face. _The real game is starting now._


	2. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.
> 
> Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: Language and mature situations for this chapter.
> 
> Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and a lot more.
> 
> Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

Axel's POV

I hated running away. The current situation I got myself into poorly served no other option. As the saying goes: _Running is shameful, but curse the fucker who's chasing you_ – who currently took the shape of a pretty, but madly dangerous girl. She dashed after me giggling and making catcalls. I knew that I had to make her lose my path, or else I was doomed. Damn, that friggin' maze of a mansion! Corridors, corridors, more floors with no end. I seriously started to become despaired and kept on cursing all the way.

I took a sharp turn to the left and entered a long corridor with doors on both sides. Thank goodness I couldn't hear my chaser's footsteps, so decided to hide in one of the rooms until her leave. I tried one of the doors which was luckily unlocked. I tiptoed inside, then as silently as possible, closed it.

It was a well-organized bedroom with a king-sized bed and large wardrobes. The huge black curtains were halfway closed and made for me almost impossible to see. Before I could take my surroundings more in I heard the key turn inside the lock. _Fuck._ To my biggest horror Blondie was standing in the doorway smirking with predator glint in her emerald eyes:  
"Aww, you don't know me yet and you waltz in my room on your own?"  
Shit, I was trapped. As lame and pathetic as it could be I started backing away from her until my back met the wall. I muttered a strangled _go away_ , but that only amused her as she walked up to me gracefully like a cat to the mouse. She reached up and caressed my cheek with the tips of her nails, while I was trying my best to stop shaking so badly.

She let a soft giggle out:  
"I can't wait to make you mine." Well, okay. I hadn't heard that from a woman before, so it surprised me greatly – despite the fact that I knew it very well what was coming. Other than the draining, of course. Before things could get even worse than this – if it was possible – I did what I used to at school: opened my big mouth:  
"Sorry, babe. Lil' Joe isn't aroused by pussy." I'd never admitted so easily to someone before that I was gay – not even our parents knew about it, mind ya –, but what was the point in denying? I read a book back then which said vamps could read anyone's mind with ease.  
"Oh, yeah?" Like I didn't say a thing she kept on closing the distance between us and cupped my chin with her razor-sharp nails and made me look into her eyes which started to turn suffocatingly green by each and every second. My body suddenly went limp like a rag-doll's. A tried to move my left arm, but it didn't even budge. _Damn body, don't betray me now!_

My captor licked her perfect red lips and stepped away from me:  
"Get on the bed and start stripping."  
To my biggest horror my body moved on it's own. I sat on the huge bed and took my black denim jacket and black T-shirt off, then lay on my back. She crawled on top of me immediately and looked me over with an amused smirk. Blondie – or whatever name that huge guy called her – started rubbing and kissing down on my body with a purr. All I could do was lying there shivering. _Reno, I'm so sorry._

Demyx's POV

I couldn't hear neither the girl, nor the giant coming after us. Which meant Annie and Axel managed to distract them and the slate-haired boy didn't appear to be a threat to begin with, so... All we had to do with the younger redhead twin to get back to the gate using an other route in order to avoid meeting with any of the creatures of this mansion.

Suddenly the short boy appeared in front of us making both Reno and me to brake. He put his index finger to his pale lips and whispered:  
"This way." And motioned us to follow him. I had not the slightest clue why, I just simply felt we could trust that petite vampire which made me being led by him towards an other corridor.  
"Dem." Reno spoke up behind me in a confused and warning tone. Couldn't blame him..  
"It's okay. Come on." I waved at my friend reassuring him. Aeon didn't say a word on his back, only nodded and urged the redhead to follow us.  
"It's okay. Come on."  
The mansion indeed appeared to be a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside. A huge maze of wider and thinner corridors... And I could tell there were supposed to be numerous floors as well.  
"Don't worry." Suddenly the slate-haired vampire spoke up. "I don't intend to take part in their childish and disgusting games." Like he sensed our uneasiness.  
"What about our friends?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my brother and her sister are back there, yo."  
"I can feel t-" He suddenly paused both in his movement and speaking. A lump started to form in my throat.  
"W-what?" _Just what's going on?_

Zexion's POV

Sometimes I blessed, while other times cursed my talents. Bearing the senses and abilities of an empath and illusionist could really be troublesome. I could hear, smell and sense everything what happened in this mansion. By just briefly touching someone that person's feelings, memories and thoughts fell all over me like an avalanche. But where were we again?

Thank goodness neither the other redhead and the girl on his back, nor the handsome blond stranger had been spotted by the others. I guess the lack of exercise made Xigbar and the others a bit lazy and slow by waking up. Not like I needed them there really. _Au contraire_. Larxene and Xaldin were more than enough trouble for me already anyway.

Speaking of whom: I stopped in mid-sentence and walking by confirming our blond hunter's location. She was not alone and not in a decent situation, either. All I could smell were lust, heat and fear – the two latter coming from the other redhead. I needed to get him out of there and quickly, before our only female companion could cause irreversible harm in him. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on reaching her. It was a good thing that I led the way, because I didn't want our human trespassers to be more afraid of me than they already were. I opened my eyes to look for Larxene in the distance, reaching for her mind. I could feel my eyes burning as if blue and silver flames danced in them. Thank goodness the searching didn't take for long. As shameless and unladylike she could sometimes be, she was tugging on the terrified redhead's trousers. _That does it. We'll see who's the weaker one in this game, as you put it, darling._

Axel's POV

Damn that woman. Damn my bad luck and my big mouth. Yep, the blame was all mine about ending up in there. I came up with the Mansion as a daring game location. I was the one who insisted on going inside and was the loudest of us all. Maybe... I deserved this as a punishment.

Blondie was already pulling my black jeans down, only to pause by my package and giving it a light squeeze. _Fuck_ – by all means. She licked her lips smirking down:  
"So where were we-" Somehow she was cut off and started to scream and roll off of me. I sat up to have a look at her. Blondie kept on screaming, holding her head with one of her hands and scratching the ground in pain with the other.

That was the moment the realization hit me: I could move on my own again! I got and dressed up with rapid speed and bolted for the door. Unlocking it felt like the time had slowed down. The blood was pounding in my ears as I finally ripped the door open and ran out like a madman. I knew that as soon as Blondie got back to her senses she would be after me again. Needed to find the others and fast. _Reno, dearest, where are you?_

Anniexo's POV

Furboy was either stupid or let me go to track me down later. _Meh, I vote for the latter._

Since the others were still inside, I opened the front gate and ran outside. I climbed up on a nearby tree, sat on one of the most hidden branches and waited. The bastard was outside, too, immediately looking around and using a mocking tone:  
"Oh, where are you~?" _Pssshh, like I was some infant_ , I thought, rolling my eyes.  
"Fancy view from here, huh?" A _verrrry_ familiar voice called right next to me. I raised my eyes to look at no one else than Mr. Fuzz. _Damn, faaaaast._  
I started climbing down in that holy moment as fast as I could. I expected the fanghead to catch my arm and yank me back, but that didn't happen. He jumped off of the branch gracefully, floating in the air and laughing:  
"This is fun."

After reaching the bottom I sped off with everything I'd got, dashing past the trees of the Mansion's garden. _I can't disappoint them by letting this creep catch me._ The mentioned bastard's words came from right behind me:  
"Oh, slow down." Like I would.  
I looked behind myself: blergh, he was following me in such a lazy manner I felt like turning back to smash his skull in. Thank goodness I reached a bushy part of the gardens which seemed to be an ideal hiding place for such a short person like me. I ducked behind one of them and rolled below it. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage I was afraid it would break through as the vampire caught up and started scanning the area in a taunting tone:  
"Where are you, little mouse?" _Mouse? That asshole. Oh, no, I won't fall for the bait._

Reno's POV

Damn, that mini-vamp's stopping freaked me out. What the hell could had happened!? I silently prayed for my bro's and Annie's safety when I heard the silverette sighing in relief.  
"What happened?"  
Aeon cuddled my neck a bit tighter than comfy:  
"Are my sister and Axel okay?"  
"Your brother is okay, for now. Your sister... Xaldin is playing with her." My prayer was half-way answered.  
"Hide and seek amuses him." The tiny vamp explained.  
Aeon nuzzled her nose against my neck sighing – obviously nervous like fuck:  
"I hope she can get away." I hoped for that, too. Poorly our other bluenette was short and the nature rewarded her with short legs as well. Not vamp-safe package, if you ask me, yo. And if the Fuzzboy had the same agility that Axey's chaser had... we could only pray and wait.  
"Here, a shortc-" Suddenly the little bloodsucker spoke up, but stopped mid-sentence again and stepped away from the edge of the corridor as he heard nearing footsteps which ones' owner sure seemed to be in a hurry. The said runner collided with Dem in the very next moment, grunting in pain as he fell onto his butt. Our blondie hit the ground in the same second, too, whimpering a tiny _Owie_ out.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my brother getting up and dusting his clothes. _Thank goodness._ I immediately glomped and held him close with one arm, yelling his name happily – and being careful not to drop Aeon. After recovering from the shock of the collision he nuzzled to my neck and held me in a soft embrace. My twin gently caressed my face and checked up on me if I had any bruises. Suddenly a thought flashed through his bright eyes:  
"Where's Annie?"  
"Outside. Let's hurry." The mini-vamp spoke up. We nodded in agreement and ran after him. I kinda felt a lot more relaxed by having Axey with us. I couldn't take the bare thought of losing him. I mean, he's the one who has always been with me – since our parents' bed-gymnastics, mind ya. And besides... Well, no more talking. Let's get back to the point, shall we, yo?  
The mini vamp slowed down again, sniffed in the air:  
"Oh, no."  
"Going somewhere?" An irritated – and very familiar – female voice spoke up right behind us. My brother started shaking like a leaf and turned to look back, so did we. The blond girl was standing there, with her thin arms folded in front of her chest.

Zexion's POV

I knew it wouldn't take a long time for our only female companion to recover from the little mind-crush and catch up to us. There she was, standing with an arrogant and unladylike posture, her emerald eyes throwing daggers of lightning.

I raised an arm protectively in front of the people:  
"Run, I'll hold her up."  
The shorter redhead was the first to recover:  
"Come on!" He ran off, holding the petite lady securely on his back. His twin immediately followed him yelling:  
"Gladly!" I heard him inwardly mumble something like _I don't wanna be psycho-raped_. The handsome blond followed them, too. That left me alone with our female killer who clearly wasn't pleased about her toy slipping through her fingers:  
"You're in the way." She spat the words at me with such a venom held in them they could kill.  
"Don't try me." I warned her again, hoping that this time I didn't have to use force to change her mind. But it seemed that the bloodlust corrupted the rational part of her mind entirely as she dashed past me. Poor thing, she just couldn't learn from her past mistakes. Agility didn't influence my power over the mind. My eyes started to burn again as I reached for her:  
"Fool." As the word left my lips she fell to the ground screaming. She kept on throwing curses at me, tossing from side to side.  
"Not so weak, hm?" My taunt only angered her. I knew that once I lifted the spell she would be even more aggressive – and _hopefully_ involve her sweet sweet friend, Marluxia, too. I had to make haste.

Axel's POV

After escaping Blondie we kept on running straight down the corridor which thank goodness led us back to the foyer.  
"Freedom! I see the door!" I yelled happily, not giving a shit who else heard us. Dem caught up to me:  
"But where's Annie?" I could understand his worry. That tall fanghead seemed to be at least as dangerous as his blond she-buddy. The air suddenly turned colder as if someone swung a huge broadsword right next to me:  
"She's outside already." I flinched as the slate-haired boy appeared on my right out of thin air. "Let's follow her quickly." He dashed past me and opened the huge wooden door for us. I ran out like a madman screaming the bluenette's name. My twin caught up to me with Aeon, too, who suddenly spoke up:  
"She in the garden." The slate-haired vamp nodded:  
"Indeed." And took the lead immediately as if he could see or smell – hell knows – our lost friend's presence.

He led us to a forested part of the mansion. I could see the fuzzy already who – to our biggest horror – lifted Annie into the air from below one of the bushes by her jacket:  
"Gotcha." Our bluenette companion cursed and kept on kicking around, trying to break free from the giant's grip.  
"Fuck." I mumbled out of breath as we stopped in front of them. Suddenly I felt the very same swing around us. As I looked behind I saw no one else than blond psycho-babe with her friend with pink – _pink, seriously_ – hair and deep blue eyes. He pointed a weird-shaped scythe at us:  
"No way out." Despite his girly appearance he sure had a masculine voice and there was something about him which gave me the creeps. As I looked at Pinky's friend I immediately regretted it: she smirked at me and licked her lips sensually. That made me cringe. _Eww, eww._ The giant stepped closer to us holding Annie securely:  
"Game over."

An other odd duo was approaching us. Seriously, they were the first – not counting Blondie, mind ya – who truly looked scary. One of them wore an eyepatch, his visible amber left eye looked us over from head to toe:  
"Oh, good, young ones." He commented smirking. A chill ran down on my spine at that tone. I looked around and saw that all of our friends and my brother, too got goosebumps from it. As he got nearer we could examine him a bit more. He must had been in his late thirties when he was turned. With his turned-up eyebrows, facial scars and long silver and black hair which was tied in a ponytail he really had a Dracula-feeling. _Only the cape and the trademark suit are missing_ , I mused. The other one... Meh, I started shuddering whenever I looked at him. Like all of them he was also extremely pale, with his long platinum blond hair and big moss green eyes – which whenever he smirked or concentrated on something seemed like one of them wanted to pop out of it's socket – he gained a more terrifying appearance. Speaking of whom, he appeared right next to us – and made me nearly shriek -, with his right eye goggling:  
"The best kind." That did it.  
"W-what's this spookshow called?" I stuttered before I could stop myself.  
The giant who remained completely unfazed by Annie still trying to kick him answered immediately:  
"Reality." Then looked at his companions. "Let's take them to the Superior." _Pardon me, to whom? More of these freaks? Just greeeeaaat._  
Our tiny savior stopped right in front of him glaring up:  
"Let them go!" But this attempt only amused 'Xaldy' or whatever was his name. He raised a thick eyebrow at him:  
"Your powers don't work on everyone here at once, little one." Annie still did her best to kick at him rapidly:  
"Let us go!"  
Dem lowered his gaze and muttered in a faltered voice right next to me:  
"Please, we thought this place was empty."  
"But it's not, kiddo." The guy with the eyepatch spoke up.

Suddenly a thought ran through my mind. Dem and the others had nothing to do with this. I was the one to take the blame.:  
"I got them here. Let them go. You can have me, just..." A gulp. "Let them go."  
A moss green eye stared into my face making me flinch:  
"No, we want all of you to stay."  
I cursed at myself for my next action, but... I looked at the blond girl with the sexiest pout I could make:  
"Please."  
She raised a fine eyebrow at me and walked up to me gracefully, swaying her hips:  
"I only need him anyway." She closed the distance between us and ran her hands up and down on my chest, making me shiver.  
"We'll take the rest." 'Eyepatch' announced smirking.  
'Xaldy' waved at him with his free hand:  
"Maybe, but let's take them to the Superior first."  
Annie finally managed to land a swift kick to his chest:  
"We'll get away!"  
The platinum blond leaned closer to her smirking:  
"My, you have a lively one." And let out a high pitched cackle which made all the hair on the back of my neck raise.  
"An' she tastes nice." My blond captor commented as she took hold of my left hand and started leading me back inside.

My brother gripped my other hand tightly by walking and staying as close to me as possible. 'Xaldy' marched forward, still holding a firm grip on our bluenette friend. Aeon stayed behind with Dem and 'Shorty'. The said midget muttered an ' _I'm sorry_ ' possibly to Dem. My friend didn't reply. Couldn't blame him, really. I bet he was so freaked out like the rest of us.

'Xaldy' stopped and looked back to us:  
"Xigbar, warn the others about the feast." Uh-oh, we were fucked. Mr. Eyepatch ran off. So that was his name. Not like it mattered if we would get killed soon, right? But I still committed it to memory.

We were led to a big circular room with higher and lower seats everywhere. 'Xaldy' unceremoniously dropped Annie to the ground like she was nothing but a bag of potatoes and jumped up to take a seat. 'Pinky' and 'Blondie' took their seats immediately, too, along with 'Goggle'. Only the tiny vamp stayed by our side, more specially by Dem's side. Our bluenette got to her feet after being dropped and marched up to her twin protectively. All we could do is wait. Just great, really.

Demyx's POV

That circular room gave me the creeps. ...well, okay, what weird place didn't? But still. Our undead company took their seats, excluding the petite silverette. I raised my gaze at him. Had no idea why was he helping us. This could lead him to trouble and I didn't want that. I didn't want either of those freaks to hurt him. The man with the eyepatch, whom the tall guy called Xigbar arrived back, too and took his seat. _Uh-oh, we're about to meet the leader._ That freaked me out even more.

"Aww, come one~ Where are the others?" The blond girl spoke up wriggling on her seat like she had sat on an ant farm. We heard footsteps from the doorway. By turning to look at the newcomer I saw an other mop of blue hair. _What the hell._

Zexion's POV

I didn't like this situation one bit. The humans' meeting with the Superior would seal their fate. I looked at the blond boy who seemed to be in deep thoughts. Weirdly enough there had been only a few moments when his consciousness slipped and could read his mind. Just like that moment. He was inwardly asking why was I helping them. _Because I start to like you_ , I thought, but couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I didn't think he would like me back. Especially because of what I was. A vampire, a murderer who fed on the living.

I heard footsteps approaching, but didn't have to look who entered the room. His scent gave him away: Saïx.  
He stopped right behind us popping his shoulders and neck:  
"So what's gone off?" Just the person I needed here to help me. I felt sparks of tension in the air. The taller redhead sent daggers with his eyes at the newcomer. His thoughts weren't friendlier, either. I heard him inwardly saying ' _Another weirdo_ ' and ' _He ticks me off_ ', which meant I had to make the human boy calm down.  
"Come on, Zexion, take your seat." I heard Xaldin calling out to me. I guess he was irritated by the fact that I took the captives under my wing.  
"Don't order me around, you filth." I shot back at him immediately.  
He mockingly raised a hand to his ear:  
"Did I hear a bug?" And burst into laughing, which I rewarded with a bare-teeth snarl.  
Saïx, our second in command put a hand on my shoulder:  
"Just sit down, Zexion. He'll be here soon." I bet he knew already that I didn't want that to happen. _What a night..._

Saïx's POV

It was a holiday for the humans in the outside world, so I had not much errand to do which meant I could take a short nap in the afternoon. Being the other person in this mansion who could stay awake and walk around in daytime – and being the Superior's right hand – basically never allowed me to have a little spare time.

I was having dinner when Xigbar barged into the kitchen saying that we had guests. _Guests? Now? Riiiight, there goes my day-off_ , I thought.  
"What guests?" I asked by putting my empty plate into the sink.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Master's other favorite person asked.  
"Don't fool around with me, Xigbar, I'm not in the mood." I told him sternly.  
He laughed at my reaction:  
"As if. Wanna hear some details? Fiiine. Guests. Here, in the mansion. Huuumaaaaaans." He sure was excited about it. Actually the fact that humans dared to enter the area of the mansion caught my attention, too. No one has dared to do that – and exited alive – for centuries.  
"Fine, I'm going. Have you told that the Superior yet?"  
"I did. You know what a show-off he is whenever he gets news like this." He waved around with his hands.  
"Yes, I know. But you still shouldn't talk about him right that. He's our Master after all."  
Xigbar shrugged:  
"As if. Hurry up, mutt, will ya? Or else you won't get any playmate." He walked off laughing. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

By entering the round room I stretched my arms out, enjoying the delicious pops my shoulders and neck were producing. Man, sleeping felt so good.  
"So what's gone off?" I asked. The tension in the air was so think it could be cut. Xaldin kept on pissing Zexion off, again. I carefully put my hand on the short boy's shoulder sending calming thoughts to him. I felt him relaxing at my words:  
"Just sit down, Zexion. He'll be here soon." That was when my vision caught a bright red blur. Which reminded me: I hadn't even acknowledged the captives yet. There were five of them: two redhead brothers, a tall blond boy, and two short bluenette sisters. I felt anger and fear darting towards me from one of the redheads' direction. Those came from the taller one. By looking him over my breath got caught in my throat. He had the brightest red hair and brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen. Flawless pale skin, purple diamond tattoos below those outlined green gems – which I found weird and exciting at the same time, because I'd never seen a guy wearing make-up before. I could get lost in those deep orbs. I had to state: Holy Moon, he was beautiful! And that spicy scent he carried. It drove me insane! Before I could register the effects what the boy did to me, my tail appeared and I started wagging it. I heard the beauty before me jump and scream:  
"W-what the fuck?!"  
I heard Xigbar grunt:  
"Put it away, Saïx." That was the moment I realized my mistake and quickly dismissed the fluffy body part.  
"Hold it." Our Superior's, Xemnas' demanding tone echoed in the room as he approached in a slow, predator manner as he took seat. I did the same and started to become nervous.

Zexion's POV

The entire room went silent as Superior entered and took his seat.  
"So what is this ruckus about?" He started in a calm tone. That was the opportunity I needed to raise my voice in the mortals' defense. I stepped in front of them after using a paralyzing spell on them and bowed:  
"My Lord, I beg for Your forgiveness for these humans. They lost their way and ended up in our Mansion. They didn't do any harm. Please, let them go and I'll erase their memories of this place, so we can live in peace again." Superior only hummed, not answering. As I could guess he wanted to hear the others' opinions about it, too.  
"I say we keep them." Vexen spoke up. _No, I don't want him to experiment on either of them._ "It's been awhile we've had humans."  
"Yes, this place is too huge for us." Xaldin obviously advocated Vexen's thoughts. However he had other plans for the poor mortals.  
"I want that redhead~ Daaaamn~" Larxene whined in a childish manner bouncing on her seat. The mentioned boy grunted and could feel goosebumps appear on his skin.  
"Quiet." Master's voice echoed in the room with such a power that everyone started shivering. Saïx grunted and jumped off of his seat with his wolf ears appearing and flattening backwards. He curled up in the end of the room mumbling ' _Not so loud_ '.

After the whole room went silent again a smirk appeared on Master's face:  
"We could use some company." _No...  
_ To my biggest horror the taller redhead broke free of my magic and lunged at Master yelling:  
"The _fuck_ will you use!"  
As predicted, Master jumped out of his reach immediately, grabbed one of the redhead's thin arms and pinned it behind his back. He breathed against the boy's ear:  
"Are you going somewhere?"

The next seconds surprised and shocked all of us: the redhead drew his free hand back and punched the Superior with inhuman speed. Master was taken aback by the action, but quickly regained his composure and smirked at the thin boy with interest. I could hear Larxene's inward awe: ' _He could hit the boss? I knew he was something. I wonder if he's so feisty in bed, too._ '  
To my biggest horror Master's smirk widened into a predator grin:  
"Exactly my thoughts, Larxene."  
Like the redhead could feel he was in big trouble, started struggling immediately:  
"W-wha-" He grunted as Master's iron grip tightened around him.  
His brother – still under my spell – tried to move towards his brother yelling:  
"Leave him alone!"  
I knew what was going to happen and didn't want it one bit:  
"Please, Sir, let him go! Punish me in his place!" Master raised his glare at me, completely still emotionless, like always:  
"Quiet, Zexion. You shouldn't do such a noble sacrifice for such a filthy loudmouth human."  
The said human started struggling even more fiercely:  
"I'm kicking your pompous noble ass in right away!"  
Vexen hopped off of his seat rubbing his forehead:  
"These humans are too noisy. I'm going to wake Lexaeus up." Then left the room.

Master got bored with the redhead's struggling and verbal abuse. He pressed a point on his neck making him immediately pass out and lifted him in his arms like a sleeping child:  
"Better. Now, you take the rest." He turned away from us and started walking towards the door. The redhead's brother and the feistier bluenette were struggling against my magic, wanting to follow and retrieve their companion.  
I ran after our leader, dropped on my knees and clung onto his clothes:  
"Please, Master!" He didn't even look at me. Like I wasn't even there. His cold voice echoed in the room:  
"Unhand me, Zexion. You might keep that other boy." He pulled out of my hold and walked out with the unconscious redhead.  
"Do we get to pick who we have?" Xigbar asked. I didn't want to look at him. I knew he was smirking and scanning the fresh prey.

I looked at the blond boy who looked back at me deep in thoughts. ' _I want him to have me then._ ' He mumbled inwardly. Thank goodness I won his trust.  
Larxene kept on whining on her seat:  
"No fair~ I saw him first."  
Her friend, Marluxia kept on soothing her:  
"Chill, Darling."  
I glared up at the group:  
"Don't you dare to dirty them!"  
"What's going to happen to us?" The calmer bluenette asked shaking with fear and held onto her sister.  
"You still owe me with a game, Mouse!" I heard Xaldin calling out to the other girl. The said 'Mouse' only glared at him. Saïx stood up from the corner and exchanged a glance with me, silently signaling me that he would go after Xemnas, making sure he didn't break the boy beyond repair. I nodded at him, then walked up to the humans and whispered:  
"Come with me. My room is safe." The blond boy recovered at first and nodded at me, then started following me, so did his friends. I'm going to save you from this mess, no matter what.

Xemnas' POV

I took the beautiful redheaded menace to my room and lay him on my bed gently. I had to state he was a lot cuter with his mouth shut. The thought of breaking him made my inner monster wake in an instant. _This is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter2! Read&review, please!


	3. Left for... Dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.
> 
> Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: Mature situations. You've been warned.
> 
> Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and a lot more.
> 
> Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

Xemnas' POV

I took the beautiful redheaded menace to my room and lay him on my bed gently. I had to state he was a lot cuter with his mouth shut. The thought of breaking him made my inner monster wake in an instant. _This is going to be fun._

I closed the door behind me. There was no need to lock it. I knew that no one would dare to disturb me from my people. They knew very well what the consequences would be.

I sat on the edge of the bed, examining my captive and thinking about a way to break him completely. It bothered me that such a fragile-looking creature could break free from Zexion's spell and hit me. Me, of all, a vampire master. Not to mention: in front of my people. _Turning him would be fun_ , my inner monster suggested. I dismissed the thought in an instant. _Not yet._ Punishment enjoyed priority. _What to do, what to do... Pleasure, pain, a little mind-game? All of them?_ I had no more time to think, because the little redheaded devil started to stir.  
"W-where..." He opened those outlined emerald orbs to look at me. He avoided my eyes on purpose. Clever. His lips formed a frown. "So this wasn't a twisted nightmare after all."  
I had to chuckle at that. The little one had some nerves.  
"Indeed it wasn't. But tell me, boy. Do you realize what kind of situation have you got yourself in?"  
"Having a boring-looking vamp bore my braincells out? Looks like that."  
"Cocky, aren't you."  
He only snorted and sat up:  
"Are ya the one talkin'?" And shook his spiky head chuckling lightly. "Are ya that stupid or that full of yourself to leave me unbound?"  
"Neither, because you won't leave."  
He got to his feet, half-expecting me to yank him back:  
"Sorry, dude, but I have no time for your games. I have ta check up on my brother." I had not the slightest clue how could he perform these sentences without his voice faltering. He was shaking with fear as he marched towards the door. _Fool._

Before he could turn the knob, he was shot back to the bed by me. I situated myself between his long legs comfortably, and caressed his soft face:  
"If I remember right, I told you you couldn't leave yet."  
He quirked a fine red brow at me:  
"Yet?" He repeated carefully as he got to learn again how to breath.  
"Indeed. You can. Once I'm through with you."  
He spat in my face:  
"Fuck you! I ain't no sex-toy for ya, ya sick fangbrain bastards! Get a girl and get a dildo for yer she-buddy, too!" He clearly meant Larxene. I could understand her for lusting this beautiful, but oh so troublesome creature. The more insults and insolent acts I got from him the more my inner monster lusted him. So did I. That radiant heat his body was producing made it almost impossible for me to hold back.  
"What's your name?" My question took him aback. He raised a fine eyebrow at me:  
"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The nerve he had got...  
"Of course I did. My name is Xemnas. Learn this name well. You'll scream it soon."

Axel's POV

Just what was their problem, seriously?! Were they so sex-starved that any fresh meat could do, or what? Well, okay, in other way this should be quite well, how to say it... _flattering_ to have admirers like the boss of this nuthouse, who was hot... I mean, friggin' hot, but the way he and his pals showed their otherworldly affection crept the livin' Hell outta me. I was one-hundred percent sure that I wouldn't escape my fate this time. Angering that self-interested pompous bastard for him to loose his balance and self-control was the last life-belt I could grab into.

He swept the spit from his face chuckling lightly. By turning his attention back to me his orange eyes started glowing dangerously with a hint of craziness behind them:  
"You sure don't know your place yet. But I'm going to change that."  
With all I'd got I smacked him into the face. Weirdly enough he didn't even try to block it. He just flashed me with that creepy-ass sadistic grin of his, then suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned me with them to the mattress, keeping his grip painful. I bit into my lips to prevent any shameful noises from coming out that would heighten the bastard's pleasure and endless ego.  
"That's it, keep fighting back. I love it."  
I tried my best to land a swift kick on him, but all of them ended effortless. It's hard when someone is kneeling so comfortably between your legs, don'tcha agree?

When he was about to lung at my neck, I turned my head immediately to headbutt him. My hit did not miss. Man, he sure had a skull of a rock, mind ya. But for my horror he grinned at me again. He was expecting it. His orange orbs started to take a suffocating hue up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, by all means!  
_ "No more struggling for now." He whispered in my ear in a seductive tone. Man, I shivered at his voice. As the words left his mocha lips, all of my resistance stopped. _Damn it all!_ I half-expected him to have his way with me right away, like Blondie, but it never happened.

He climbed off of me lazily and started to strip in a very slow motion. _Show-off asshole._ He removed his white tie and long black coat, then folded them on the nearby armchair precisely. The next article which was removed were his shoes. He popped each and every button on his white shirt's sleeves so hesitantly slow that I was at the border of screaming ' _Get over with it already!_ '. His shirt's buttons were the next. He peeled his shirt off of himself very carefully and put the article on the back of the armchair. As more of his mocha-colored skin became visible, the more I'd become aware of the fact that I was blushing like no tomorrow. Maybe it was his magic, but I just couldn't tear my eyes off of him. Especially off of his toned abs. _Fuck, what's wrong with me?!_

He took extra time by removing his black dress-pants and underwear, too. Damn, I knew that if my vision would dart south, I was doomed! Fuck me! As the thought turned in my damn head, my eyes kept on creeping down. _Damn, I'm going crazy!_

Xemnas' POV

The little one was too pretty and to easy to embarrass. When I felt the blood boil in his system, I couldn't help myself. When I saw the soft flush spread across his cheeks and his breath quickening, my monster told me to break him, make him cry and scream. I really wanted to see him broken.

I climbed back on the bed and between his legs. I played with one of his bright red spikes absentminded:  
"What do you have that I could take away from you and break?" As the words' meanings had registered in his mind, his thought kept on whirling rapidly. All of them centralizing on something... Or rather on someone: his brother, the beloved sweet sweet Reno. _I have you now._

Axel's POV

He climbed right back on top of me. It was hard to concentrate when a hella good looking naked guy kept on playing with my hair and leaned so close to me that his silver strands were tickling my nose and left my whole body trembling.

"What do you have that I could take away from you and break?" He suddenly asked. Damn show-off just couldn't shut up! But Hell, I should had known that this wouldn't be just a simple fucking. All I had to do was to keep his attention right on me, so he wouldn't go after and involve Reno in this sick game. If he would dare to lay a damn finger on him... Xemnas suddenly rose to eye-level with me and flashed that creepy grin at me again.  
"Reno was that you said? Interesting, really." He asked slowly. Fuck! My damned loud thoughts gave him away!  
"Then let's pay him a visit. What do you say? Don't you want to see your treasure?" _No, no, no!_ I started trashing around and scream curses at him without much effort.

My vision must had missed some moments out, because when I got back to my senses again, I was put on the other side of the king-sized bed and my brother lay on my previous place with the bastard grinning down at him. I tried to move or do anything, but my body refused to co-operate. That smug bastard kept on caressing my brother's face in an almost tender way which woke my twin in an instant. By realizing what was going on, Reno started to struggle and fight fiercely, only to have his wrists pinned above his head and his shirt being removed. All I could do was screaming, cursing and begging for the vampire to stop. When Xemnas started to open his belt and pull his zipper down, Reno started kicking and screaming at him like no tomorrow, resulting only his right ankle to be squeezed hard.  
"Keep this up and I'm going to twist it." Xemnas threatened, resulting my brother to stop kicking. The vampire flipped him to his side and yanked his pants down along with his underwear with a swift movement. He spread my twin's legs and entered him with a rough thrust of his hips. Both of us screamed.

Suddenly everything started to hurt. Especially my throat from screaming and my... _What?!_ I blinked once only to see my brother had vanished and I was lying in his previous position. Xemnas grabbed my ankles, pushed my legs back and started to slam into me like there was no tomorrow. My eyes were stinging from all the pain and crying.  
"That's it, scream for me more, I love it!" He breathed out between thrusting. If he could had been even more disgusting... oh, he could. He lay on top of me, licking and nipping at my neck, enjoying the control and power he had over me. Damn, I wished I could had squeezed his disgusting comments out of my head. After a while everything went numb, my vision started to blur. I could only wait and pray for the end to come soon.

Xemnas buried himself in me one last time and moaned. Long and lustful. That was when I felt a fresh stinging pain and sticky hotness inside. I have no clue how couldn't I throw up, when the urge was big. When he came down from his high, he pulled out and left me on the bed to bark some orders to whoever was standing in the doorway. All I could do was to curl up and cry. _What the hell was this anyway?_

Xemnas' POV

My little mind-game turned out to be my best so far. I hadn't seen anyone so mixed up in that little dreamworld before. My little paralysis spell was just the icing on the cake. It was hilarious. When I got to the real thing, I let him come back to the real world.

Seeing him so confused and terrified at the same time aroused me to no end. His beautiful screams and thoughts especially. Obviously any boys of his age have different pictures of being deflowered. According to the century we lived in it indeed was a miracle for him to stay innocent for this long, but... according to his thoughts I nearly started laughing. He was keeping himself for someone very-very special. _How utterly romantic. Makes my stomach drop._

After my release I could hardly find my breath. I'd missed these kind of activity for a long. I felt grateful to the fate for allowing such a fiery beauty to accompany me in my bed that night. I started thinking about keeping him, but... when I looked him over and examined my work... a weird feeling started to creep to the back of my mind.

I shook it off instead, and left Axel on the bed. I felt Saïx' presence in front of the door. I put my bathrobe on, yanked the door open:  
"What is it?"  
"Master... about the boy-" I cut him off:  
"What about him? I don't think it's your concern. Make a bath for him. I'm taking a shower." And left him alone with the redhead.

As I entered the shower cubicle and started rinsing my body with steaming hot water, I just couldn't shrug that weird feeling which took me over before off. Whenever I thought about those emerald eyes staring back at me in shock and pain... I did not like it. _Axel... What have you done to me..._

Saïx' POV

Damn Master... I promised to Zexion that I would prevent Master from hurting the redhead beyond repair, but... I was late. Hearing the boy cry and scream so terribly... It was beyond awful. Somehow I couldn't enter the room, even if all of my senses screamed at me. I knew it very well how Master behaved when he got into situations like this. His roughness especially. All I could do is stand in the doorway with flattened back ears, trying to squeeze all those terrible noises out.

Xemnas yanked the door open suddenly:  
"What is it?"  
"Master... about the boy-" I started, but he cut me off:  
"What about him? I don't think it's your concern. Make a bath for him. I'm taking a shower." His power poured over me like a damn avalanche and make a chill run down my spine. Xemnas left for the shower, leaving me alone with the broken redhead.

I walked up to the bed and climbed on top of it carefully to check up on the boy. He was shaking and crying badly. I reached out to touch him, but he batted my hand away screaming:  
"Please, don't!" _Damn, Master..._ I kept my voice as low as I could:  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." _What should I say..._ "My name's Saïx. Master sent me to make a bath for you. It looks like you need it." I left him there. Why was I such an awkward creature?

I marched into the bathroom, not giving a damn that a monster was taking a shower a few meters away from me, and started filling the tub with enjoyably hot water and soothing bath-oils. Thank goodness when everything was ready, Master already left the bathroom and started dressing up. I went back to the room and lifted the trashing redhead into my arms like a child.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm only taking you to the bathroom." It annoyed me like no tomorrow that some of his punches really met my face when I tried to be as gentle and careful as I could. When my words registered in his mind, he started relaxing and stopped hitting me. _What has this monster done to you..._

I made him sit in the tub and stood:  
"I guess, you need some privacy." And left him there with a steaming red face, marching right back to the cause of this mess: Xemnas himself.  
"What have you done to him?"  
He only shrugged:  
"Nothing that didn't happen before. Besides... I don't think I owe you with an explanation. Now, you may leave." Xemnas stated clearly.

I took a big breath in order to prevent myself from hitting him – because I clearly did not want to make things more difficult for the boy – and left the room. Frankly to say I did not want to. I wanted to make sure Xemnas wouldn't hurt the boy further. But... my commands sounded different. _The redhead is sleeping in Xemnas' room tonight..._

 


	4. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.  
> Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.  
> Warnings: Mature situations and swearing. You've been warned.  
> Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and a lot more.  
> Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

Zexion's POV

I led our mortal company to my room – hopefully completely unnoticed by my twisted clan who were too busy with arguing over what should they do to the poor children.

Fear, confusion and anger were taking them over. I couldn't blame them. The smaller redhead especially.  
"I'm sorry about your brother." It escaped me as my vision met his. He was trembling terribly, trying to break free of my spell which kept him with us. I had no idea how they managed to do this, when I was absolutely sure that they didn't even know they had been caught in a magic. Maybe Master had noticed this, too, and wanted to keep them to make things sure. His vision darted to the ground, tears threatening the corners of his aqua eyes:  
"Will he be okay?"  
There was no point in giving him false hopes:  
"I hope so. No human dared to or could actually hit Master before."  
"But how could he?" 'Demmy' asked.  
"Even I don't have any idea." With all honesty.

I locked the door behind us, gesturing the mortals to have a seat. Thanks to our Master, each and every occupants of this Mansion had been presented with a spacious room with a lot of wardrobes, huge bed with a night-table, a big table and – for all of us vampires – a roomy coffin.

The two twin sisters took seat on my bed along with 'Demmy'. Only the redhead was spacing in the room without stopping. _Poor thing._  
"Are they really going to pick us out?" He suddenly asked.  
There was no need to give them hopes or colorful dreams, so I nodded:  
"Or just randomly turn you, or... kill you."  
The more feminine of the bluenettes moved closer to her sister:  
"What's the possibility of us being killed?"  
"It varies by each of them, poorly." All of my companions had different opinions, desires and... _fetishes_. It depended on each of them, so did it go for the mortals, how much could they entertain my twisted _family_.  
"As long as they don't kill Aeo." The tomboy of the girls spoke up suddenly as she pulled her sister closer. The bond of them seemed to be as unbreakable and deep, as the redhead twins'. I couldn't quite catch it. Maybe the others were rubbing off on me. Feelings and personalities of this Mansion's occupants became quite twisted and shallow in the past centuries. Master's especially. Like he had been completely turned emotionless, empty and cold. All I had to do was to keep them alive and sane until I could come up with something. Or with someone. _Speaking of whom..._  
"Don't worry. I'm not alone. I'm sure Lexaeus will help us, too." I announced. The tomboy bluenette stared at me suspiciously:  
"Who's that?" I couldn't blame her for not trusting me. Would a sheep trust a wolf? Obviously not.  
"Don't worry, you'll meet him so-" I couldn't finish my answer. I cursed myself for touching Master's coat before along with my abilities which were born with me when I first opened my eyes as a vampire. All of Master's rage, intentions and lust were sweeping me off like a tide-race. I started shivering uncontrollably and covered my ears in order to try to block all the images, screams and words out which were coming from Master's room. I couldn't remember when did I sink to the ground, but when I got back to my senses the handsome blond was by my side:  
"What's wrong?"  
I shook my head and tried to get on my legs – with the help of him:  
"N-nothing." I was embarrassed about how small and fragile my voice sounded. _Please, Superior, stop._  
"My name is Zexion. Sorry about forgetting to introduce myself."  
The handsome blond nodded:  
"I'm Demyx." He gestured towards the redhead and the girls. "This is Reno, your boss has his twin, Axel. And these two are Anniexo and Aeonin."  
I nodded in acknowledgment:  
"Sorry for getting you dragged into this mess." It took all of my power and self-control to keep the straight face on. The other redhead's screams were almost unbearable. _Boss, stop it, pretty please! I can't keep the facade up like this!_  
Like Demyx had felt my slip he was immediately by my side again:  
"What is he doing to Axel?" As the words left his lips the mentioned redhead's twin immediately shot his head up:  
"Ax-Axel?!"  
I couldn't bring myself to tell them.  
"No need to worry. The Superior won't kill him."  
What happened next I couldn't predict at all.

Reno's POV

The little shit! I was mad, yes, freaking mad! How the friggin' Hell couldn't I be, yo?! I knew my brother stirred a very-very huge pile of shit below himself and was sinking into it. All I wanted to do was to search for that ol' fart-looking bastard's room and beat the living shit outta him, but for a weird reason my damn legs did not seem to cooperate. Somehow I knew that this was the midget vamp's fault. And all of he replies to us that his oh-so-mighty boss won't kill my brother?! For fuck's sake, yo! I needed real answers, not feeling about guesses in the dark!

I grabbed the silverette by his shirt and yanked closer to me snarling into his face:  
"What is he doing to my brother?!" I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. Yelling at a vampire who seemed to be our only patron so far... But at that moment I didn't give a shit.  
Dem grabbed me by my waist and pulled me away from him, whispering in my ears in a soft tone:  
"Reno, calm down."  
The silverette was shivering badly. Had not the slightest clue why. He shouldn't be the one to be afraid.  
"Punishing him. Don't worry. He'll be safe with us tomorrow at dinner."  
"W-what?!" I couldn't contain myself. I did not want that bastard to lay a damned tan finger on my brother, yo!  
"P-please, keep the noise and your emotions down." He sank to the ground and curled up, covering his ears. Even his voice had become so damn fragile. _What the Hell, yo..._

Zexion's POV

I must had slipped, because the next moment the redhead could get a hold of me, pouring all of his rage and fear on me. Thank goodness Demyx was there to protect me. When I sank to the ground, he was immediately by my side again:  
"He can't help it... He's worried about Axel." I knew it, I knew it very well, but... trying to keep the newcomers in my room and dealing with Master's rage were wearing me pretty fast out.  
I nodded at the handsome blond:  
"I know that."  
Demyx offered his hand to help me up, but when our fingers touched, something cold shot through me like a lightning, resulting me to flinch away from him. _H-he feels weird. What the hell..._ That action left him confused:  
"Shouldn't... shouldn't I be scared of you?" And pulled away from me.  
"I-I'm sorry. J-just... you humans and your emotions sure are noisy."  
He cast his vision to the ground:  
"I'm sorry." Damn, he was blaming himself...  
"It's not your fault. More like mine. Stupid ability."  
He flashed a sweet smile at me which made me blush:  
"It's not stupid."  
I hid my face behind the curtain of my hair. _Damn, he's so cu-_ Suddenly a new flash of pain and a scream shot through me, which made me flinch and curl up more. _Master, stop!_  
"You're really weird." I heard the other redhead comment. It was better for him that he didn't know. _I couldn't handle him and his rage, too._

There was a knock on my door. I didn't need to check who it was. I felt that damn scent of him, which made my eyes burn with a blue flame and made me snarl. _Vexen..._

Axel's POV

Damn it all, I just couldn't stop crying, even in the bathroom, either. Everything hurt, even breathing due the lot of screaming. That fucking bastard... He proved it to me that he would go after my brother and do the very same to him if I refused to cooperate. Even if it was a damn illusion, it hurt so much... I couldn't look into Reno's eyes after all of this.

I remembered that I had to make haste if I didn't want that creep to come back to the bathroom and fish me out of the tub. I gathered all of my remaining strength and climbed out of the water, dried myself with the offered towel and got into the fluffy black bathrobe. Thank goodness my feet were working, so started to march towards the bedroom with tiny shaking steps. The monster himself was staring out of the window, turning his back to me. Not wanting to anger him further – not like I had the energy for it anyway – I climbed onto the bed and curled up below the blanket. That was when I heard the curtain move and his footsteps... I didn't know how, but all the memories of our last encounter passed before my eyes and started trembling and... as shameful as it sounds, crying. _Not again._

Xemnas' POV

My _dear_ werewolf servant, Saïx sure had got a nerve to question me about my actions. _Since when is it allowed for any of my people to query my_ _authority?_ _I have to remind him then, it seems._ About the redhead... Hm... Whenever I thought about the moments when my inner monster had calmed down... I did not feel satisfied even when I got what I wanted: I broke him. _Maybe next time I have to involve the other redhead, to make sure_ , I mused. But even this thought left my inner monster uninterested. _What the Hell..._

I heard some unsure small steps entering the room. There was no need for me to turn around to get to know who it was. Below all those soothing bath-oils I could feel the soft scent of Axel clearly. He climbed on the bed and curled up. Clever boy. _But what should I do with you now, hm? Let's see._

I walked up to the bed, when I felt him start trembling and the scent of fresh tears. He mumbled a weak ' _Not again_ ' inwardly. I had to see...

I pulled the blanket down, grabbed his shoulders to turn him to face me. He immediately tried to pull himself into a small defensive ball:  
"P-please, no more..." He mumbled between tears.

When my eyes met his emerald ones, a weird and... very familiar feeling got over me. I can't really say what it was, but I did not like it. It brought back memories of what I... nevermind.  
"Fear not. I won't hurt you." My right hand rested on the redhead's face tenderly and started stroking it on it's own. _Just how did this happen..._  
He looked into my eyes, seeking for a sign of lie. Strangely enough I did not want to or actually could hurt him. Something – or someone – prevented me from it. I couldn't stop staring into those green orbs. They were beautiful – along with their owner. But let's make things clear: I had never allowed anyone into my bed who did not met my taste; beauty was a mandatory and natural element, mind you. There was something about this human boy which caught my attention and kept me wanting to tame that fire in him. Somehow I hoped I had not completely broken him.

Axel's POV

Just what the Hell had gotten into that vampire, seriously? First he raped my brain out, made me being pushed into the bathroom by one of his boytoys, and now? Caressing my face and telling me he wouldn't hurt me? How could I believe him? Seriously... I stared into his orange eyes – hoping he wouldn't try to brainwash me again –, which were... what the Hell... b-blueish? I couldn't tell, why, but the more I watched them the more their owner seemed to be human. _Maybe that was the real hue of his eyes_ , I thought, _or he's just plain schizophrenic_.  
The caressing suddenly stopped, Xemnas sat up with his back turned to me. He started rubbing his temples:  
"Forgive me. I don't know what's gotten into me." He really was a psycho. What the Hell.

When he turned back to me his eyes took their orange hue back and made me tremble with fear what was about to come. I pulled myself into a ball, but... nothing happened. When I felt the bed shift next to me, I opened my eyes to look at him. He lay on his back and kept on rubbing his forehead. I gotta say again he was damn handsome. In other circumstances maybe... Argh! Let's put the topic on ice!

He suddenly grabbed me by the small of my back and pulled me to his chest. I started trembling like hell.  
"Calm down already. I'm not going to eat you or hurt you." He said in an annoyed tone and started petting my hair.  
"E-easier to be said than done."  
"Listen to me. I give you my word I won't hurt you." _Right, right._  
"Sure you do."  
He sighed in annoyance, caught my chin and made me look into his eyes. I prayed inwardly for him to stop making pudding outta my brain. Thank goodness he only narrowed those orange orbs:  
"I gave you my word. When a vampire says that you can believe them." He let go of my jaw and continued playing with my hair and rubbing my shoulder-blades. _Damn it, he really is a schizo..._

The more I listened to Xemnas' breathing the more relaxed I'd become. Don't ask me, why.  
"Do you feel better now?" He suddenly asked.  
"Y-yeah."  
"I guess we started all of this the wrong way."  
"You did."  
"No, you." _How could I the be the one to blame? Dipshit._ "If _you_ wouldn't try to hit me, _you_ could have spared this whole trouble."  
"Let me correct you. First, I really _did_ hit you. Second, what did you await? Taking us as hostages in your spooky mansion? And what for? A little trespassing?"  
He snorted:  
"A little trespassing... That's cute."  
I snapped:  
"What the hell is your problem?! It's Halloween! All we wanted to do was to spend a spooky night here, not to continue the rest of our lives living in a nightmare!"  
"Well, first of all: you and your friends woke the whole mansion up. People of Twilight Town have known for centuries that they shouldn't go near our home if they value their lives. And be thankful you didn't end up in Larxene's bed. She would bone you after having her way with you."  
"Not like I felt like being in Hawaii with you, either."  
"You can thank that yourself. It was your punishment."  
"And yet you still want me to feel relaxed around you."  
"Don't try my patience, my dear." It wasn't good. Both of us started to become damn angry. And him calling me ' _dear_ '? Just what the...  
"Don't call me freaking ' _Dear_ '!"  
"I call you whatever I want."  
"No, you won't, you-" I couldn't continue my upcoming verbal abuse, because he flipped us over and smashed his lips against mine. He didn't even try to invade my mouth with his tongue. His kiss was surprisingly soft and passionate. _Damn, that's below the belt!_ He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. Could I fight an already lost battle? Obviously not. I opened my mouth and let him explore it, then let my tongue join his. When I touched his fangs, I closed my eyes shivering. Damn, it was way too good.

Xemnas pulled away only minutes later – which seemed like eternity – to look down at me with a smug smirk:  
"I leave you breathless?"  
All I could do was to glare back at him. I knew I was blushing like hell.  
"S-shut up."  
"Well, you can shut me up." He caressed my cheek and locked our lips together again. With one hand he was stroking my face, the other went on an adventure on my upper body. Damn, I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, but my body started to react to his kisses and touches. He undid the ties of our bathrobes as his lips left mine, placed butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders, then continued to trace my body with his lips and hands. When I realized what was he doing, I quickly tried to pull my robe closed, only to have his hands to stop me:  
"Uh-uh-uh. I've already seen all of that beautiful body of yours. No need to be shy now." My head was steaming, damn it! I prayed for him to shut his damn mouth in order to stop saying embarrassing nonsenses to me.

I let him take that offending garment off with a little hesitation, along with his, as he continued exploring my body. When he started playing with my nipples, an embarrassing noise escaped my lips. I was one-hundred percent sure he heard it, because I felt him smirk against my skin. _Smug bastard._

Xemnas' POV

The little one sure had a soft skin. And that little moan which escaped his pretty lips made me want to hear that sweet sound more and more. So I kept on torturing him, leaving a slow and soft trail of kisses down on his toned, lithe body, giving every sensitive part the desired attention. When my lips reached his hipbones, he darted up gasping, trying to push me away and closing his legs:  
"D-don't!" His blush was adorable.  
I kissed his palms which were pushing on my face:  
"It's alright. You'll love it, trust me."  
Axel nodded and lay back on the bed, closing his emerald eyes tightly:  
"P-please, hurry." He was just way too cute.

I spread those long, soft legs, and started covering his inner thighs with wet kisses, cautiously avoiding that area where he wanted my lips the most. The redhead was squirming and biting down on the back of his hand to keep his noises back.  
"D-damn, you t-tease." He breathed out.  
"What's the matter?"  
"J-just h-hurry up." When I looked at his face I nearly started laughing. Daggers of despair, lust and anger shot from those emerald eyes of his, the colour of his skin matching his vibrant hair.  
"Is it such a trouble that I want to give you pleasure?"  
"N-no, but you're so fucking slow, man." I had to chuckle at that.  
"Impatient, aren't you, kitten. Well, have it your way." Then I wrapped my mouth around his arousal without warning. I had to hold his hips still, because he immediately arched off of the bed, crying out. I ran my tongue around the length from the base to the tip, teasing him. Those noises he produced made me look up. Axel was squirming below me, moaning loud and trying to get more from that unfamiliar feeling. He looked so beautiful that I wanted nothing more than claiming him. But... I had to be patient.

Axel's POV

Damn old man made me see stars by closing that damn mouth of his around my junk. It was hard to hold all the embarrassing noises back when he started to tease me with his tongue. The way he worked over my body made me squirm and moan uncontrollably. It was so good... _I could get used to this... wait, what?_

I was so taken by the feeling over, that I barely noticed that Xemnas' lips went missing.  
"W-what?" I breathed out weakly. Damn, how high-pitched and disappointed my voice sounded. So lame.  
He retrieved a tube from the night-table and settled back comfortably between my legs.  
"What's that?"  
"This? It'll make things a lot more comfortable for you." _Oh, lube. How... generous._  
He put the item on the pillow next to me to hold me in a soft embrace:  
"I'll make it good for you, I promise." It was happening again... The thought of being entered made me tremble with fear.  
Xemnas kissed my temple:  
"I'll be very gentle." I looked into his eyes and could see the blue tint in them. _What the hell..._ Whenever I saw those eyes, my stomach was making somersaults.  
He kissed down on my body and pulled my legs apart. I tried so hard to control my fear, but when he removed the cap and started spreading the tube's content on his fingers, I was shaking like a leaf. Xemnas climbed back on top of me again and kissed my cheek.  
"This might be a bit uncomfortable." He warned when I felt his fingers feel around my entrance. I gasped when the first one slipped inside. It hurt a bit – maybe because of the previous intrusion –, but after he started moving it the stinging subdued. He was a lot more careful with his second finger. He distracted me with covering my face with kisses until I got used to the feeling, then started moving and scissoring them. The more relaxed I'd become the better it felt. I had not the slightest idea what did he do, but when his fingers brushed against a spot, I screamed his name. He smirked against my lips and kept on aiming for that location with each and every move of his fingers. The more the pace increased the louder my moans had become. But then as suddenly as those tan fingers were inserted into me, were removed. The bastard laughed at my expression.  
"Don't worry, my dear. The best is about to come." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

When he started touching himself and lubing his member up, I closed my eyes tightly. _Damn show-off._ I opened them only when I felt him guide my hips in the air and made my thighs rest on his. I knew what was coming next when I felt his member throb against my entrance.  
"Tell me to slow down and I will." He warned and sank into me with one long and hard thrust of his hips. I cried out and started trashing around in pain and fear. I barely could hear his voice.  
"Kitten, kitten, I'm here." He whispered in my ear as he cuddled my body completely. I opened my eyes to see those blueish amber ones stare back at me, instantly calming me down. He brushed a tear away from the corner of my right eye tenderly. _Damn, why couldn't he be so kind to me before?_ I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist:  
"I-it's okay now."  
He nodded in approval and started thrusting into me slowly and carefully, keeping a firm hold around me. Not much later the stinging had become dull and much more tolerable. He picked up a rhythm, which became faster by each and every minute. When his cock brushed against that certain spot again, I screamed his name. I knew that if he would keep that up, I would come very soon. As he started jerking me off in time with his thrusts, the heat became unbearable. I gripped him by his shoulders to smash our lips together in a kiss. Our tongues engaged in a passionate dance, Xemnas held me closer, trapping my manhood and his hand between us. He started thrusting into me harder and more desperately, wanting our release, just as much as I. His lips left mine, and... weirdly enough he bit me. Long and hard. Something shot through me along with the pain and pleasure, making the hair on the back of my neck stand. I felt like hearing him in my mind saying ' _You're mine._ '. That was all it took to spill my load between us and scream his name. He came right after me, holding me tight and his fangs on my neck as he rode the last kicks of his orgasm.

He pulled away and caressed my cheek tenderly. I was still out of breath and could see nothing more than those orange eyes taking a more intensive hue up. I had no idea what had happened, but one thing was sure: _That's gonna be a hella long night._

Zexion's POV

I unlocked the door angrily, not wanting to spend too much time with the ice-cold scientist.  
"What do you want?"  
He gestured towards my best friend:  
"Lexaeus wanted to come here." The mentioned giant bowed his head to me with a half-smile. I returned the gesture, then turned my attention back to Vexen:  
"I see. Now, get out."  
He clearly did not approve my behaviour, being in every possible way older than me, but I did not give a damn:  
"No need to be rude."  
"I'm not in the mood, neither in the condition to argue with you."  
He shrugged and turned away from me to leave:  
"Whatever."

Suddenly the smaller of the bluenette girls cocked her head out the door to have a look at my friend:  
"He's different."  
Of course he was. The only one of Vexen's creations that I was thankful to him for.

When I started walking towards my friend calling out his name, my vision got blurry. Demyx was immediately by my side to catch me. I nodded at him weakly as he helped me up:  
"T-thank you." He indeed felt different from his friends. He shot me with his smile again, making me blush. I quickly shook my head and turned to the newcomer:  
"Good evening, Lexaeus." My friend nodded:  
"To you, too, Zexion." He walked in and took his surroundings in. "So they're the humans Vexen has told me about."  
I nodded and turned to the mortals to introduce them to my friend:  
"Lexaeus, they're Demyx, Aeonin, Anniexo and Reno." I shivered. "Reno's twin is with Master now. Thank goodness you can't feel nor hear it."  
He squeezed my shoulders to comfort me, then turned to my current room-mates:  
"Pleased to meet you."  
The smaller of the bluenettes started walking around my undead friend staring at him in amazement:  
"He's much bigger than the other one." She obviously meant Xaldin.  
"Because I'm not one single person, young lady." Lexaeus explained.  
"Really?"  
"Vexen created me when he was alive."  
Aeonin tilted her head to the side:  
"What is he now?"  
"A vampire like Zexion and the rest of this mansion, excluding Saïx and me."  
"I guess he's a werewolf, since he had a tail." Those two sure had become talkative with each other. My redhead friend quickly cleared his throat and turned his attention back to me in embarrassment:  
"You should rest, Zexion. You don't look well."  
I nodded:  
"Could you watch over them, please?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you." I nodded thankfully. As I climbed into my coffin, I felt the eyes of Demyx on me. I didn't know, why, but it made me a bit nervous.  
"Are you going to hurt us?" The petite bluenette asked my friend suddenly. Lexaeus shook his head chuckling lightly:  
"Of course not. But if you would try to run away, I had to stop you." Feeling the emotions this conversation had just stirred up, I had to join Lexaeus to get some sense into the mortals' heads:  
"Rather don't try it. They would hunt you down and Axel would be in an even bigger trouble." I closed my coffin, and tried all my best to sleep.

Anniexo's POV

Hearing that rusty ol' Frank wouldn't let us go, made me a bit angry. But... I wasn't the only one:  
"But we need to get away." Reno stood up and started spacing in the room again. Sis grabbed the giant's arm gently, flashing him with his huge ocean eyes:  
"Please. Won't you let us go?"  
The giant sighed and looked away from her:  
"Poorly I can't. Judging by Zexion's words Axel sure wouldn't be able to leave this place anymore."  
My redhead pal looked down sadly. If someone, then I could understand him completely. Looking at the redheads I was sure they shared the very same bond that Aeon and I did.  
"Cheer up, kids. This place isn't as bad as it seems now."  
Completely ignoring Frank's words, an other question popped into my mind which tortured me since we entered this damn room:  
"What the fuck is that guy doing to Axel?"  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you now." _Oh, really?_  
"Try me."  
The giant sighed:  
"He's marking him." _Talk about being mysterious..._  
"Marking him?"  
"You'll see. Now you should rest. I promised Zexion I would stand guard until tomorrow evening." The giant sat down on the ground next to the door in tailor seat.  
"I'm joining you. Gonna keep an eye on my sister." I announced by taking the place next to the rusty haired zombie-like thing. He nodded:  
"As you wish, but you shouldn't push yourself. The majority of his mansion is active at night. You're going to need your energy."  
Sister held my hand gently:  
"Annie, please, rest." _Like I would leave you alone with strangers..._  
"I will later."  
The giant folded his arms in front of his chest:  
"You both should rest, young ladies. You two, too, young men."  
Dem nodded in approval and headed towards the bed.  
"But I'm worried about Axel..." Reno spoke up, with his hands clenched next to his body. Poor thing. Frankly to say all of us were worried about the other redhead, too, but we all knew there was nothing to do at the moment.  
"Do not fret. Xemnas won't kill him."  
"But-" Dem got up and touched our friend's shoulders gently:  
"Let's just get some rest." Thank goodness the blond's words were working on him. I was surprised at him, with all honesty. How could he stay so composed and calm, I had not the slightest idea. Maybe it was a damn facade for us to keep our spirits up and going.  
"If you ask me" The other redhead spoke up suddenly. "Rather the Superior than Larxene. She... always breaks her _toys_ as she puts her current interests." _W-what the..._  
That was all our buddy needed to snap:  
"What?!"  
I heard an annoyed groan coming from the direction of Zexion's ebony coffin which opened seconds later.  
"Fore the love of..." It's owner flew towards Reno with inhuman speed, made him look into his eyes which took a suffocatingly blue hue up and touched the boy's neck:  
"Sleep." And our friend was out cold. Thank goodness Dem caught him in time and made him lie next to him. He covered themselves up and snuggled closer to Reno, keeping him safe and warm, then closed his ocean blue eyes. Zexion climbed back into his coffin like nothing happened. Sis took a seat next to Lexaeus and rested her head against his thick arm. True that the two of us had always liked big guys, but... Aeon had never trusted anyone so easily before. The action took Frank by surprise, too. I took seat by my sis' other side.  
"Don't worry. They're safe with me. A few more hours and they are going to sleep." He obviously meant the vampires with the last part of his monologue.  
"Until then I won't sleep." Even if my eyelids felt so damn heavy. Running around due that damn fanghead wore me out pretty badly. So did the long road from home.  
"As you wish." Lexaeus leaned against the room's wall and closed his deep blue eyes. Well, if sis and that Zexion guy trusted him, I guessed he was okay. I don't know for how long was I awake. I really hoped no fangbrain would try to be brave to disturb us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter04! Well, Xemnas sure is full of... surprises. Anyway: read&review and Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter! Man, this is the first one for years I wrote within a few hours straight and got it done! I hope you liked it.


End file.
